1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to components of a user input.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Future product concepts for hand-held portable electronic devices are expected to have multiple modes and orientations of use; creating additional user interface complexity. Conventional keymats in hand-held portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones for example, are typically designed for use in portrait mode only or landscape mode only. This is a problem when the product is also intended for use in the other mode because the keymat is no longer familiar and intuitive to use. For example, some conventional mobile telephones are able to change from a telephone mode having a portrait orientation of the device in the hand(s) of a user to a camera or movie mode having a landscape orientation of the device in the hand(s) of the user. Current keymats do not change to reflect this change in orientation and change in use modality.
Previous solutions include phone soft keys where the key relates to an on-screen menu choice. A touch screen can be used to provide the user with a changing user interface (UI). Other options have included printing all the alternative graphics onto the keys, but this increases visual complexity and confusion. U.K. Patent Application No. GB 2,396,845A discloses ideas for putting tiny displays into keys. However, this has not become a reality due to technology cost limitations.
There is a desire for a new type of user input section for an electronic device which can display indicia in different orientations, be intuitive for users to use, but also to be cost efficient to manufacture.